


Floating

by PreathIsLife



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreathIsLife/pseuds/PreathIsLife
Summary: Tobin and Christen made one another feel like they were floating.Based on the song "Floating" by Alina Baraz





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys new fic! Hope ya'll enjoy! ALSO I WOULD RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG BEFORE THE FIC OR DURING IT!!  
"FLOATING" BY ALINA BARAZ!!!!!!  
Also, I don't know whether I'll continue with my other fic "I believe" having some writers block
> 
> Okay I'm done! enjoy the fic!!!

_“It’s in the way you see, you know what I need. It’s in the way that you’re holding me, bringing me close, you know that I won’t let go”_

_ \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tobin didn’t know when it happened all she knew is that it happened with an intensity that even she couldn’t describe.

After the break up with Shirley and then the world cup, winning it and spending every single moment with Christen there was shift that should’ve scared her but instead all she wanted to do was get lost in it and everything that Christen is.

So, this is how she found herself, in the middle of the bar with Christen and all her friends after world cup qualifying. They were getting ready for the 2019 world cup and after winning the qualifying rounds all they wanted to do was celebrate. Which is what they did.

Tobin knew there was a shift in her friendship with Christen, the way they held each other, the way Christen said her name, their subtle touches with one another. It drove Tobin insane. She knew that no one made her feel the way Christen did. It’s as if she was overloaded everything about Christen… everything she did. Tobin wanted to do it with her. She never was great at love or wanting to settle down but then Christen. Christen with all her beauty, kindness, sexiness, cuteness, everythingness (is that even a word? No) but Christen brought out something in Tobin no one could explain it not even herself.

The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she smiled. It was all very Christen and Tobin knew she didn’t want to go a single minute missing her. She needed and wanted Christen. Staring at her lovingly while Christen laughed at something one of their teammates said Tobin knew it was Christen that she wanted forever.

“Hey you okay?” Alex asked with some concern

“Yeah, I’m okay Lex, why?” Tobin asked.

“Kind of spaced out more than usual Tobs. You can talk to me, you know?”

“I know Lex, want to grab a drink and I’ll tell you there?”

“You had me at drink” Alex laughed

“We’re going to grab a drink anyone want anything else?” Tobin asked

“All good here Tobs”

“More shots”

“Don’t listen to her!”

“Shots!! Shots!!

“Shots it is!” Tobin laughed as she and Alex walked away from the table

As Tobin and Alex walked away Christen stared at the backside of Tobin. She couldn’t believe that even something as simple as Tobin’s back turned her on. She knew it wasn’t just the alcohol talking anymore.

Christen always had a thing for Tobin but for some reason Tobin always seemed unreachable. Which is why Christen settled for their friendship, but everything changed after the 2015 world cup. Christen found herself spending so much time with Tobin after that. Not like she was complaining, but her heart couldn’t handle it anymore she needed Tobin in more than just a friend way. Everything she did, Christen wanted it. The way Tobin made her comfortable and the way all her worries went away when Tobin was with her. Tobin, goofy, kind, sweet, chill, smiley, sexy, hot, smart, dumb, Tobin. Christen was floating when she was with her and she never wanted that feeling to end.

The way Tobin walked and talked just exuded confidence and it wasn’t a cocky confidence it was a confidence that made everyone feel comfortable and safe and sometimes even turned on.

“You’re drooling Pressy” A half tipsy Kelley said

“No I’m not!” Christen stated defensively

“Whatever you need to tell yourself Press, but it’s so obvious. There’s so much sexual tension between you too it’s kind of disgusting” Kelley said with a more serious tone than before.

“Look I’m not saying it’s a bad thing but at some point ya’ll need to figure it out” and with that Kelley disappeared into the dance floor.

“Hey”

“Hi”

“I meant to tell you this earlier, but you look beautiful, Chris” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear, to say she was goner would be an understatement.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Toby” Christen winked knowing very well Tobin hated that nickname. If only Christen knew that Tobin loved the way it rolled off of Christen’s tongue.

Even that simple conversation made both of their hearts swell. Both of them knew that no one could make them feel the way they made each other feel.

Their moment was cut off when Tobin was being dragged on to the dance floor by one tipsy Morgan Brian. Tobin couldn’t even protest because she knew not to mess with a tipsy Morgan, so she let herself be dragged and danced on by Morgan.

All Christen could do was laugh, she enjoyed seeing Tobin and Morgan dance with each other. She loved the friendship both midfielders had created with one another. Morgan was dancing on Tobin very inappropriately, and instead of feeling jealousy she felt happiness. It’s rare to find a friendship like the one Tobin and Morgan had. The friendship all three of them had together.

As if on a cue, Morgan was walking her way and dragging her as well to the dance floor. Christen was happy, Tobin was happy. Morgan was drunk.

It ended with the trio grinding up on each other with Morgan in the front, Christen behind her, and of course Tobin behind Christen.

Christen’s body was on fire… she was enjoying herself but didn’t mean she wasn’t aware of how close Tobin was to her. She could feel her breath on her neck even that was driving her wild. At some point Morgan detached herself and neither Tobin nor Christen noticed.

They kept dancing together until their legs gave out and the dehydration was too much.

“need a drink?” Tobin asked

“yes please, just a water” Christen said

“Sounds good, I’ll be back” Tobin said

“Goood job Pressy!” Alex said

“On what?” Christen asked a little bit confused

“On dancing up on Tobin, the way, you did. Hopefully that helps her get her head out of her ass” Alex laughed.

Tobin returned with two bottles of water, “hey, a lot of the gals are headed back. Don’t know if you wanted to head with them” Tobin said

“Are you going with them?” Christen didn’t want to sound like she cared but she did

“Yes, I want to all it a night. As much as I’m happy we won qualifiers. My body needs to rest” Tobin laughed

“Alright, let’s go then” Christen said

All the gals started to file out and headed into the Ubers that were waiting on them. Tobin and Christen ended up in one of them with Morgan, Alex, and Kelley. How they got stuck with Kelley they don’t know.

It was one in the morning when they got to the hotel. Tobin and Alex headed one direction since they were rooming together dragging Kelley behind them to drop her off at her room. While Christen and Morgan headed the other direction into their room.

“Good night guys” Tobin said to both Christen and Morgan

“Night Toby” Morgan sang

“Night Tobs” Christen said

Tobin and Alex got ready for bed and said their good nights to one another. Alex immediately crashed into her pillow while Tobin struggled to fall asleep. It was around two in the morning and all Tobin could do was think about Christen. She needed to stop all her thoughts were being consumed by one certain forward. As much as she tried to fight it off, she knew she didn’t want to. Christen was all she wanted she knew it was a long shot, but she needed to do it now.

So, she did what she had to. She got up slipped on a hoodie and her slides and headed to the one place she needed to be. Before she could knock on the door the door opened. To reveal one sexy, Christen Press, a tank top and some short shorts with her hair up in a bun.

Before Christen could ask her Tobin pulled her out of the room and trapped her between the closed door and her body

Christen knew this was it. This is what she had craved all these years. Their breaths even out with one another’s, their eyes locked on each other. The subtle glances both of them took to one another’s lips. It was all getting to be too much.

“Chris” Tobin whispered her breath a bit shallow

“Yes, Tobs” Christen whimpered. It was getting to be too much for both of them.

Tobin had wanted to pin Christen against the wall and kiss her like no one would ever. Wanted to make her hers right there and there but she knew better. She wanted to show Christen she would protect her and respect her.

The silence was killing Christen.

“May I kiss you?” Tobin asked almost desperately

“Please do” Christen was almost begging at this point

That’s what Tobin did. She kissed her. One hand on Christen’s hip and the other on her cheek. Tobin pulled her as close as Christen could be. Christen subconsciously put both of her arms around Tobin’s neck. They molded together so close you couldn’t tell were either of them began.

Neither of them knew how long their kiss lasted all they knew was that they never wanted it to end. Their hearts were set on fire. That one kiss ignited something in them they never thought was possible.

Unwillingly they had to pull away, the minute they did they couldn’t stop smiling at each other.

“hey” Tobin said with a hoarse voice

“hi” Christen smiled shyly at Tobin

“Chris, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” Tobin said

“You have no idea how long I wanted you to do that” Christen smiled as she shyly lowered her head and nuzzled it into Tobin’s neck

Tobin knew she was the one for her. She knew she didn’t need to look anywhere else. The woman of her dreams was in her arms.

Christen felt the exact same way Tobin did. Tobin was it for her. The woman she never knew she needed.

“I don’t want to leave you, but we should get some rest” Tobin said

“I know, Toby” Christen exhaled. “I’m glad you came tonight”

“Me too” Tobin said

“Good night beautiful” Tobin stated as she pulled Christen closer

“Good night, cutie” Christen said as Tobin gave her one last kiss before walking to her room

** _TH: You make me feel like I’m floating. I don’t ever want to lose that feeling_ **

Christen smiled at the notification on her phone.

** _CP: You make me feel like I’m floating too, and I never want to lose that feeling either_ **

** **

Both fell asleep thinking about one another. They knew it was the beginning of something beautiful and blissful.


End file.
